


The Island Girl (Maui x Reader)

by loopidove



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Moana (2016)
Genre: Disney, Escape, F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by Moana (2016), Love, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Shipwrecks, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopidove/pseuds/loopidove
Summary: So I am back :D I've recently watched Moana again and I was like "Damn, I need to write a new fanfic". Enjoy :)You can give me some AUs to work with!





	The Island Girl (Maui x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So I am back :D I've recently watched Moana again and I was like "Damn, I need to write a new fanfic". Enjoy :)  
> You can give me some AUs to work with!

Note: This is happening right after the end of the movie

Everyone was happy.

Moana, because she brought back the heart of Te Fiti and had saved her village; her parents were proud of their beautiful daughter, the people were cheering and exploring the seas, remembering who they used to be thousands of years ago.

Except for Maui.

After the whole adventure was over he started realizing that Moana's path and life were just beginning while his life was going to be brought back to the boring days, just like the ones he have spent stranded on that weird island. No new exploits needed to be done, no new islands had to be pulled, the sun was already slowed down, the fire was stolen thousands of years ago. What was he going to do? The demigod sighed as he was flying away from Motunui in his giant hawk form. He was now free to travel the world, to sail the oceans yet he wanted to settle down and just be alone for a while.

 _What if I just return to the island where Moana found me?_ he thought and sighed. _Ah, Moana... I will miss this adventure, buddy._

He followed the stars aligned to form his hook to find the island where he was stranded after Te Ka's attack over a millennia ago. It wasn't hard for him to reach his destination as he was pretty fast as a bird. He wanted to quickly escape Motunui just so he can no more feel the pain of not being needed anymore and the pain of seeing how Moana was growing up before his very eyes.

After a few days he was there, relieved to be back even though the memory of the agonizing days spent there was not forgotten. As his legs touched the warm sand on the beach, he turned back into his human form and sighed again, smiling and strangely, he felt a bit nostalgic. After all, he was in exile on the island for lots and lots of years. He glanced at the rocks on which he used to carve markings keeping track of the days spent there and quietly chuckled. He kept walking around the beach until his thoughts were interrupted by a voice who was humming a sweet melody. Maui was captured by the song and stood on one place until he shook his head and realized he was not alone.

This was _his_ island, who dared to go there without his permission, he quickly thought. Maui decided to quietly follow the beautiful hims; with every step they were getting louder and sounded even better.

"HA!" he suddenly yelled and the girl who was in front of him quickly stopped singing, obviously embarrassed and very startled. The demigod looked at you from head to toe. In his eyes you were incredibly beautiful and you were even able to hear how he gulped and started breathing heavily, making you blush a little. You've never had met such a huge guy, muscles like mountains, the sun was gently touching his tattoos and weirdly, you noticed how one of them started moving.

"Wh-who are you?" you dared to ask and took a few steps back, just in case.

"No, no, honey. Who are _you_?" he interrupted you and didn't answer the question.

"I-I am Y/N," you humbly replied and looked to the ground.

"Maui," the demigod said. " So. What are you doing here? This is _my_ island, ya know," he suddenly added and Mini Maui was ashamed of how arrogant yet teasingly Maui sounded.

"Well... it may sound kinda weird... but... I actually escaped" you replied and scratched the back of your head.

"What?" Maui replied extremely confused.

You nodded:

"Yup. Escaped from my parents. It's... it's a long story. My boat crashed here," you said and pointed to the wrecked boat and sighed. There was no turning back anyways.

"How familiar that sounds," Maui said under his nose, remembering Moana and while you were not looking he peeked at you. Your hair, the body... everything. He sighed and looked around to escape from this beautiful trance your looks brought him into. He was slowly giving up...

"So... can you help me fix my boat?" you asked and walked next to the wooden remains. At least you had reached your goal to escape. But this island was really depressing, full of rocks and there really weren't any animals or trees or flowers. You loved those on your native island but you kept hard trying not to remember any of those things as the nostalgia was about to hit you soon any moment and bring you back to your demanding parents. You were just going to find another place to live on.

"Uhh... I am not sure I can," Maui lied not even taking a single look at the boat as he was completely lost in you.

"Oh..."

"But... uh... you can stay here if you want," he suddenly asked as a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"I thought this was _your_ island," you grinned with a sly smile and laughed teasingly right into his face. You definitely had fallen for him, but of course you were going to play hard to get. That's how you acted will all men you've met.

"Yeah, but sometimes it can get lonely ya know? I mean, I am pretty sure you know that already, but if you didn't, lemme tell you I was stranded here for thousand years and it wasn't the most fun time of my life" Maui explained, hoping to convince you to stay with him.

"Hmm... I'll think about it," you replied and smiled, adoring to watch his reactions. By Te Fiti he was handsome, you thought.

Mini Maui was sweating and his heart was beating so fast, representing Maui's inner feelings. The demigod hadn't seen a real woman in years, even centuries. Moana was just a friend and nothing else. But _this_. You were _something_. He saw something in you that he hadn't felt lately - love. He wasn't a "love-at-first-sight" kind of guy, but damn, he was awestruck by you. And he was going to stay on this island with you no matter what.

On the next morning you woke up next to one giant rock full of markings Maui had made while exiled. Weirdly, your body was covered with the canvas from the boat probably to keep you from getting cold as nights on the islands were pretty rough. It had to be no other but the demigod who cared for you. You took the canvas with you and wrapped it around your shoulders and quietly walked to Maui who was asleep on the beach.

A few sand particles were scattered onto his dark curls, his eyelashes looked even longer when his eyes were closed, his chest was moving up and down with every single breath. Everything was so peaceful and you couldn't help but gently lean over his handsome face. You were so lucky to meet a guy like him, you thought...

Until he suddenly opened his eyes.

He chuckled as you were awkwardly staring at him and you blushed. As you quickly tried to get away he grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you, making you to fall right onto him, yours and his body connecting. It was a very weird experience and you didn't know what to say or what to do. You didn't want to get off him. The canvas that was covering your naked shoulders fell on one side and you felt the light breeze caressing your skin as your heart was beating faster and faster.

"Will you stay here with me?" he asked and smiled while holding you with his massive hands.

You nodded and a sweet kiss interrupted your laughs, leaving you completely speechless.


End file.
